This relates in general to a method and apparatus for the therapeutic and cosmetic treatment of the hands, and more particularly to manicure treatment of the fingernails and cuticles.
Vibratory massage to various parts of the body is well-known to induce relaxation and other beneficial effects, such as stimulation of the circulation. In addition, it is well-known that heat treatment of the skin, particularly of the hands, nails and cuticles, with various types of ointments has beneficial long-term effects in maintaining the skin soft and pliable, and also has beneficial short-term effects in softening the nails and cuticles to a condition in which they are more readily treated by a manicure operator.
Various types of devices have been provided in the prior-art for performing these functions singly, or in concert. However, for the most part, the devices provided to perform these functions are apparatus of such a size and/or shape, that they are not adapted for the mass consumer market.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus adapted for simultaneously applying vibratory and hot oil treatment to the hands for therapeutic and/or cosmetic benefit.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide a compact, aesthetically pleasing device which is adapted to perform massage and hot oil treatment to the hands prior to a manicure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which is relatively inexpensive to fabricate and safe to operate.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device which is interchangeably adapted to service either of the hands with equal comfort.
The foregoing objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention in a device comprising a handrest of convex hollow configuration which is contoured to support either hand with outstretched fingers in a shallow container of warm oil, around the inner periphery of which, in contact with the fingertips, is a semi-annular oil-soaked sponge. A mechanism is housed inside of the hollow handrest to impose vibrations thereon at a controlled intensity or frequency. A heater disposed adjacent the inner periphery of the container maintains the oil at the desired temperature.
A particular feature of the device of the present invention is that it is compact, safe and easy to control, and comfortable and relaxing for the user.
These, and other object, features, and advantages will be readily understood from a detailed study of the invention hereinafter with reference to the attached drawings.